Zeno's Nightmare
by retro493
Summary: Zeno has a nightmare and Zatch trys to calm him down. Ps. I do not own Zatch Bell even though i'f like to
1. Chapter 1

"Faster!" the trainer screamed. Zeno was running as fast as he could but couldn't run for much longer.

"Faster!" the angry red faced train shouted again. Zeno breathed harder. Dust was filling the air as he sped like lighting across the track. Sweat fell down his face like a waterfall.

"Time!" the man yelled. "Zeno your pathetic!" the burly trainer spat at him.

"Don't yell at me"! Zeno snapped back angrily.

"You little piece of shit!" The trainer struck Zeno in the side of his head with his frying pan like fist. The trainer kept hitting him and hitting him. Zeno yelled out but no one heard him. "No!" Zeno cried out. Zeno sat up in his bed wielding his huge purple blanket. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he gritted his razor sharp teeth. He had another nightmare about his days in training. He hated every minute of it. The long hard brutal hours he spent every day just so his father could make him strong. He hated the obstacle courses, the laps and just about everything. But the trainers he hated most of all especially the one in his dream. The way they treated him like he was trash and weak. Zeno cried out in rage. He grabbed his blanket and started tearing it to shreds. As he was tearing away with hate in his deep purple eyes he heard a small knock on his bedroom door. "Zeno are you ok?" "I heard you scream". It was Zatch. "Zeno your blanket is in shreds!" "What happened?" "I had a nightmare" Zeno mumbled.

"You want to talk about it?" Zatch asked as he sat on the bed next to him. "I had another dream about training." Zeno said looking down at his shredded blanket. "Was it about that trainer again?" Zatch asked as he stared at Zeno with wonderment. "I'm going to kill him" Zeno whispered. "Whoa I know how horrible he was too you but you can't kill him" Zatch said back in shock. "Just watch me!" Zeno shouted. Zeno got up and walked over to the door. Zeno you can't" Zatch yelled as he grabbed his furious brother's arm. "Let go of me!" Zeno snarled as he punched Zatch in the stomach. Zatch fell to the hard cold stone floor with a thud. "Zeno" he whimpered as hot salty tears running down his cheeks. Zeno turned around and stared at his hurt brother lying on his bedroom floor. He walked over to Zatch and embraced him in a hug. "I'm so sorry" Zeno whispered. He felt Zatch's arms wrap around him. Zeno helped Zatch walk over to his bed. "I know you didn't mean it" Zatch said. He looked up at his brother and smiled. Tears suddenly started forming in Zeno's big purple eyes. "I don't know what came over me" Zeno stammered. "But nobody treats me that way, nobody!"

"And no one ever should" Zatch replied to his brother. Zatch rested his head on Zeno's shoulder. "I'll make sure no one ever will". Zeno wrapped his arm around Zatch's small body and closed his eyes. "And I'll make sure no one will ever do that to you" Zeno said as he and his brother drifted off into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys i'm really sorry that I chose to do a second chapter after all this time. Please tell me what you think. ^^_**

* * *

Zeno woke up and looked around his dark room.

He stared out the huge window near his bed.

The moon was full and was almost as bright as the sun itself.

He looked at his clock on the nightstand next to him.

The clock read 2 in the morning. Zeno turned his head to the right and saw Zatch sleeping peaceful next to him.

He gave his sleeping brother a small smile and tried to wake him up. "Zatch wake up" Zeno said as he shook him.

Zatch slowly opened his large amber eyes and sat up yawning. "What time is it?" Zatch asked sleepily. "Its still pretty early but I had an idea". Zatch scratched the back of his head and yawned again. "What's your plan?" Zatch asked with a groggy look but with a small grin. "I just feel like going to the forest and exploring" Zeno said as he looked out the window and then looking back at Zatch. "Isn't that a little dangerous?" Zatch asked while rubbing his eyes. "Zatch I'm Zeno Bell I'm the thing that's going to be dangerous out there". Zatch gave out a small laugh and rested his head on the large brown head board. "Come on lets go" Zeno got up and walked over to the closet for his shoes.

"But it's so early" Zatch protested. "Come on just get up" Zeno protested back. Zatch ignored him and closed his eyes. Zeno walked over to the bed and grabbed the back of Zatch's shirt and dragged out of the bed onto the floor. "Zeno but I'm tired" Zatch wailed. Zeno quickly put Zatch into a full nelson and wrestled him to the floor. "Ok ok I'll go" Zatch laughed. Zeno messed up Zatch's hair and helped him up.

The twins quietly crept down the castle stairs to the back door. Zeno slowly opened the dark wooden door and peered out. "Looks like the coast is clear" Zeno said as darted into the woods. Zatch quickly fallowed behind and stared at the stars. The two brothers strolled around the forest gazing at the sky. "I never noticed how pretty the stars were" Zeno said as he kept looking up at the sky. "Kiyo and I used to do this all the time on the human World, I wonder how he is" Zatch said back. "I hope Dufort is alright he seemed pretty sad when I left" Zeno said with a look of wonderment. "You might not know this but you were important to him" Zach responded. Zeno gave Zach a small nod. "He was a good friend and partner". Zatch smiled and ran up ahead. "Zeno come look at this" Zatch yelled with excitement. Zeno looked up a gigantic owl perched up on a branch. The owl turned its neck in a full circle and stared at the two boys. Zatch tried to turn his neck like the owl but fell into the leaves instead. Zeno stared to laugh hysterically at a blushing Zatch. "You aren't an owl Zach" Zeno laughed. "I'd like to be one". Zatch responded while staring up at the large bird.

"Wow my brother the owl mamodo king" Zeno yelled with a large smirk. "I would be proud to have a non owl brother" Zatch said while relaxing in the leaves. Zeno sat next to him and stared at the moon. "I'd be lonely having you as an owl you'll just fly away without me". Zach wrapped his arm around Zeno's shoulder. "I'll make sure you'll be flying with me" Zatch said with a platonic affectionate look. Zeno messed up Zatch's hair and laughed a little.

"You're just as weak and naïve as ever Zatch" said a voice in the shadows. Brago appeared out of no where and frowned at the brothers. Zeno stood up and gave Brago a challenging look. "The great Zeno Bell so our paths don't cross in battle but now" Brago said with a mocking voice. Zeno glared and gritted his teeth. "I hear you're a child prodigy in battle and in fighting but you just look as pathetic Zatch". Zeno's eyes lit up in an uncontrollable rage. "If I did meet you during the battle for king I would have incinerated you in a second" Zeno snarled. Brago walked up to Zeno towering over him. "Make my day and try" Brago spat. "Just back off Brago" Zatch snapped. "What if I don't want to?" Brago tested with an angry stare. Zatch grabbed a branch and hit Brago in the side of his gray colored head. "That's what if you don't want" Zatch yelled swinging the branch. Brago stood up and lunged at Zatch. Zeno appeared out of thin air and grabbed Brago's long gray throat.

"If you ever go near me or my brother again I am going to fucking kill you!" For once in his life Brago had a look of fear. Zeno led go of Brago's throat and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Zeno's entire body was glowing a dark purple light while his shoulders trembled in unforgiving anger. "Leave" Zeno snarled. Brago's eyes lit up in terror as he desperately crawled away. "Holy crap" Zatch said in awe and shock. Zeno turned to Zatch and gave a twisted evil grin.

"No one fucks with you when I'm around". Zatch was speechless. "That's what older brothers are for" Zeno said blankly. Zatch quickly gave Zeno a tackling hug making both of them fall into the colored leaves. "You have no idea how awesome you" Zatch laughed. Zeno smiled at Zatch and pinned him against the soft top soil. "Yes I know I pwn all". Zatch rested on the soft earth and looked at the rising sun. The dark sky started to slowly light up in reds, yellows and oranges. Zeno stood up and took in a deep breath. "This is the life".


End file.
